


Black & White: The Malfoy Family

by XxBloodheiRxX



Series: The Pensieve Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBloodheiRxX/pseuds/XxBloodheiRxX
Summary: We explore the dark nature of the truth behind the Malfoy bloodline in this collaborative piece. As told from Pre-Hogwarts to post, we share all of the love, hate, anguish and confliction a family could hold. A large focus rests on the late Malfoys, Narcissa and Lucius, but will not exclude ideas of close characters, such as Bellatrix and their son, Draco. Works will be featured (author's consent) and published in no sequential order. Please PM if you would like to add! NOTE: Cannon with imaginative details.





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I hope you find this collaboration of tales from the Malfoy line to be just as much a tease as I do. Curiosity always finds itself in the darkest of places. As fascination escalated throughout the series, JKR gave us just a hint of the family that grew into a more complex entity towards the end. This work is an effort to redeem some of those thoughts of the early Lucius Malfoy and Narsicca Black and their families.
> 
> Stories will be based around the late 1950s through 1997 (and possibly even after) during the time span of the late Malfoy line. This is by no means supposed to be a consecutive piece and will exemplify only parts of their relationships. Some stories may be original works solely for this piece but others may be taken from other parts of completed tales involving the family (with author consent). If you would like to add to the story, please send me a PM!
> 
> *Although this is open for interpretation, please keep somewhat cannon (deaths still valid, the ending of the war, ect.)
> 
> **This is not an effort to 'redeem' the Malfoy line from their doings with the Dark Lord. We may also find some darker interpretations of the family. Happy and unhappy endings are all welcome.
> 
> ***Each work from another author will be stated explicitly. Please respect opinions and interpretations that are represented here.

 

**The Trial**

Excerpt from Bound to You II

XxBloodheiRxX

**June, 1997**

Narcissa faced herself in the mirror looking and feeling more wrecked than ever. Tomorrow morning was Draco's trial. Her baby boy was being accused of murder and she was expected to be kept about it. "What a ridiculous request," she quietly told herself. She fought back the tears that threatened her eyes, refocusing her attention on the jewelry she removed from her fingers.

"So, where is he?"

She glanced back up at the mirror, catching Lucius's reflection staring back at her. Narcissa stood in silence for a moment, continuing to place the rings in the box before answering her husband.

"He is in the library, asleep." She could hear him shifting in the bed behind her and decided to keep the statement at that.

"He spends too much time in there you know."

Narcissa murmured her locking incantation and then turned to face her husband. "Is that necessarily a bad thing? He is frightened." She knew Draco had been spending countless hours with the Carrow girl preparing for his trail and it took everything in her not to wake him when she saw their entwined bodies on the couch. But at this point, her son was handling this better than she was. Lucius looked at his wife through the lie.

"Narcissa, is he frightened or are you?" He knew his wife all too well. She didn't have to even answer the question he just presented her with but he didn't blame her at all to be honest. He was a little nervous himself but he had to be strong and if not for personal incentive, he had to be for them.

He motioned for her to join him in their large bed. The simple gesture surprised Narcissa slightly. If anything, she expected a sarcastic remark with a simple turn of the lights but his eyes only gleamed with compassion. But, unknowing to her, Lucius was soft under the armor he had boarded himself up in. The past year was not torture in the sense that he was locked away, but rather because he was not able to hold his wife close. It killed him to see her disappear behind closed doors where he knew she was crying, releasing the guilt and the stress that he kept in so tightly. Narcissa didn't break easily but with this continuous list of demands and constant belittling by the Dark Lord and other death eaters, he really didn't know how much more of it he could handle, let alone her. He tried to refocus their attention and priorities on their own family but that was slowly crumbling too. He sighed at the betraying thought.

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, her head hung low. "What will we do if he…." The elder blonde stopped her before she could even continue.

"I've told you Narcissa. He will be fine. I've talked to Yaxley and…"

"Lucius, Corbin isn't even in the Wizengamot. His promises are useless," her interruption held stern with irritation.

"Be that as it may, he has more of an influence on Umbridge than I do."

Narcissa shook her head and grabbed the bottle of crème by the bed, slowly spreading it onto her aching limbs. "And the Pardoning Watch?"

Lucius let a breath of air escape his lips. He had not managed to convince Yaxley to even suggest it to the council. The man argued that, although most of the ministry had been infiltrated, he still had a duty to uphold certain laws. To have Draco not even be under an enforced watch proved to be reckless on the ministry's behalf. Lucius would of done nothing but agree with that vile man if it weren't for his blood on the line. He also had to make note that his dear friend was not only given extended circumstances for his pretty much dismissed crime but was also being considered for the Headmaster position at Hogwarts as a 'reward'. He trusted no one else to do the job, and it really did work out for many of them, but the lack of consideration towards his family's position on the same issue infuriated him. But he had to take it, because, as Yaxley had ever so kindly reminded him, it could be worse.

The man turned to look at his wife. "Narcissa, look." Her head had drooped farther and the severity of her current action of hydrating her skin became more fierce. He reached over, grabbing her steadfast hand and placed it around her waist, finally pulling her closer to him. The blonde forced his wife into the crook of his arm and planted a few soft kisses into her hair.

"It'll all be fine. He will be home with us." He could feel her breathing hitch with emotion before turning to face him, eyes wet.

"Even if that is true, do you want him to become more involved in this? Lucius love, he is but a child! He needs to live as such."

"Narcissa, he is seventeen years old. He is not a child any longer. He needs to gain the full meaning of responsibility and duty."

Her eyes narrowed at his remark. "But not like this." Her words were filled with worry and sorrow. He sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get through to her in any argument that involved Draco. She was more possessive than he was. Nodding in defeat, Narcissa finally relaxed and went back into the crook of his arm. His body felt warm against her cold stiffness, thawing her thoughts. She gently pushed a few strands of his long hair away from her face and he turned to look down at her.

"Maybe a miracle will happen tomorrow."

Narcissa tried to smile at her husband's optimism but she was over living on false hopes. Draco could spruce up on his legal terms all he wanted but her gut told her what was going to happen. She knew the council better than any laws that could fight against them. They were ruthless and unforgiving.

A tear finally fell from her wet lash, trickling down onto her husband's robe. He drew her in closer, distinguishing the flame from their bedside lamp before fulling embracing her trembling body close to his.

* * *

Draco awoke to a start, his nightmare slowly subsiding back into his self conscious as his eyes fiercely adjusted to the daylight. Panic overtook him at once when he realized what day it was and what lay before him. He tried to budge, quickly searching for the time but rendered it useless when he noticed the quiet form that lay sound asleep on his lower half. She was peaceful, just as he had been prior to the rude awakening of his thoughts. Her dark hair splayed loosely around her somewhat somber face and her eyelashes were still damp with wetness. Had she been crying? Draco couldn't help but wonder as he tried to recall the previous night. Much to his distain, the last few hours were incomprehensible. Carefully he reached down into his pocket and managed to dislodge the purple crystal that he had found hiding amongst the depths of one of the library chairs last night. He thanked it for it's purpose before letting it fall onto the rug beneath the couch. His mind needed to be clear just for a moment as he needed to collect his thoughts and prepare for the massive headache he knew he was about to get.

The conclusion of the night before was that they really had found nothing, nothing to save him entirely to say the least. He was quite surprised when Lyra had offered to help him on his quest and he implored her ability to continue even once he knew it was lost time. Draco cursed himself under his breath at the thought of their last moments together. She was clearly distraught and he was…..asleep. But he knew he needed it. If he were to worry any longer, sickness would've overcome his mind and body and he would be a pile on the floor. She was a gift. A gift he didn't deserve.

Draco sighed at the thought. He started to contemplate what would actually happen if he didn't show up to court this morning. He wished to stay right here, underneath the sleeping angel until she naturally awoke. Watching her calmed him greatly, like he was a part of another life. Someone that was useful and needed. Not a criminal or a coward. When she spoke those words of true rendering in this exact place not but a few days ago, he had melted. She didn't think he was a murderer. Maybe he wasn't innocent but definitely not a murderer. That was something, wasn't it? He had wondered what had changed her mind since her arrival. He could go digging, especially with her somewhat helpless in her current state, but he liked the feeling as it were and didn't feel like changing it. He needed the boost and the confidence that his father so strongly demanded.

Finally after some time, he gently channeled his power and cautiously levitated her form just enough to slide out from underneath her. Draco was glad she was a heavy sleeper, even though he wouldn't have minded formally saying goodbye for what could be the last time. He really needed to stop thinking like this but it proved hard considering his options. The blonde could felt the sting of tears fighting their way past his wards as he lowered himself to place a kiss on her head and then headed towards his own room to shower.

The time between then and leaving the manor seemed extremely short. Draco hated to rush but he hated the feeling of being anxious even more and it wasn't getting any better the closer the time came to his departure. He tried to play the scenarios over and over again in his head as he got dressed, hoping that one lucky one would catch the thought of the council. A few different things could happen today. He could be sent free (the ultimate goal), he could be put under an excruciatingly close watch (which didn't seem THAT bad of a choice, considering the last and final option), or he could be found guilty of all crimes and sent away to that horrible soul sucking prison. His father spoke nothing of his time there, keeping the place a mystery but he was no fool. He had read up on the nightmare that was called Azkaban. And, honestly, after seeing the effects that were placed on his father after only six short months made his stomach hurt even more. He hadn't been quite the same upon his arrival; more dark and deteriorated in his ability to gain respect. Lucius WAS a prominent social figure among the wizarding world and now, now he seemed downtrodden even by the lowest of scum. The Malfoy name was ridiculed by their peers and now had little say in the ministry even during Voldemort's take over.

Draco had given up on the redeeming factors for his name as he now focused on his own personal situation. He stared at himself in mirror trying to look past some of the Malfoy's prominent features; platinum blonde hair, icy grey eyes, a sharp jawline. He was a spitting image of his father in his younger years but he wasn't representing his father today; he was representing himself. His own choices. His faults.

Narcissa had snuck into his room during his pensive onslaught and stopped to look at the boy that had his back turned to her. Draco was dressed for the occasion, sporting a traditional grey fitted suit with the signature Malfoy crest pinned to his black silk tie. He fiddled with it for a moment, his brow furrowed in contemplation. She wished she knew what he was thinking so she could ease his mind but even the thought of today's trial almost brought her to tears again. Lucius mocked her for her sensitivity and she questioned briefly why he didn't share similar feelings. She hoped it was his ability to keep strong for their son but something told her the deeper root resided in his growing numbness to the situation. She knew Lucius wasn't completely oblivious to the outcomes but his choice of sympathy was less that what she herself desired.

Draco finally caught Narcissa's gaze in the mirror and turned around immediately. She went over and smiled weakly at him before straightening his tie in silence. She hadn't said a word to him, but her soft actions were all that he needed. Draco knew his mothered loved him more than any words could ever express and the bond they shared was one of mutual respect and unconditional love. He could see her breaking beneath the thin shell she had so faithfully set to uphold and he couldn't help but feel like a disappointment to her. There was so much hanging on this one day, he wished it was just over. As if he spoke too soon, Quibbly scuttled into his room announcing his father's request to have them meet him in the drawing room for their departure to the Ministry. With a gentle nod, they both left together, uncertain what the next few hours would hold.


	2. 12

**12.**

Excerpt from The Insides of Emptiness

SilentFrenzy

**Summer of 1998, post-war**

Draco found his mother in the sitting room of their hidden home where she was staring off, her face resting in her pale hand. There was a slight frown on her well-aged face as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, most likely unpleasant ones. He went to her silently, sitting beside her on the couch and pulling her to his side as he wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed her head. He felt her arms move around him to return his embrace and she pressed her face into his shoulder, breathing deeply as they held each other. He felt her shake slightly and he frowned, holding her tighter. She needed to get out of the house. "My Draco," she breathed, pulling back and kissing his cheeks. "What would I do without you?"

"I believe that is my question to you," he replied, allowing the corner of his lips to turn up slightly in a small smile. He handed her a box of a candy she was fond of and she smacked his arm lightly. "Draco. You know better than to constantly bring me sweets. You can't make me fat! Just because I haven't been going out too much lately does not mean I can let myself go. Who do you think I am?" She scolded him half-heartedly, opening the box as she spoke to eat one.

"Your weight has never once changed from the first memory I have of you, and I've seen you eat many more sweets than that at one time. I doubt you have the ability to become fat," he told her, shaking his head. "You definitely don't have the ability to  _let yourself go_. Even during the war you were always perfectly kept, and you saw how the rest of us looked."

"You're a liar," she said scowling, eating another. "It's not good to lie to your mother."

"It's not good to be insecure as Mrs. Malfoy either."

"There's a new Mrs. Malfoy now," his mother huffed, scowling at him. "I can't compete with a teenager."

"That teenager can't compete with you and neither can anyone else," he told her chuckling.

Narcissa smiled at him and grabbed his hand to kiss it, holding it while covering it with the other. "I feel bad for the rest of the mothers in the world. None of them have a son quite like you."

"You ought to feel sorry for every single person who never encounters my perfect presence, not just other mothers."

His mother snorted loudly and shook her head, waving her wand to pour them both glasses of lemon water. "Now that is  _far_  too much of a stretch. My compliment was already exaggerated, no need to go and sound ridiculous. You know you're rotten to everyone else besides me."

"I'm not sure about that, mother. Astoria's face was quite disappointed when I left her alone for you," he told her, knowing this was the kind of information she wanted.

He might as well humor her.

She paused as her water glass touched her lips and she smirked before taking a drink. "I see. So you both  _are_  getting along well and spending time together?"

"Well are we not meant to procreate?" He drawled. He knew this was not the response she had wanted. He thought of bringing children into the world now, with everything going on and with how overwhelmed he felt as it is. He supposed it wasn't his job to take care of them; so he shouldn't care ultimately. It was hard for him to wrap his head around having his own children. He had never cared much for children. Would he be able to _love_  them?

"Draco," his mother said, sounding far from amused. "You know we are not talking about your sexual relationship, and I can only hope you are not only using her for that. You had more than enough time for that nonsense which I am well aware you used every bit of that time to your liking."

"She's not as.. Bland as I had thought. Her mind surprisingly isn't empty," Draco said slowly.

"Draco, for as much as you respect me you truly have no idea how clueless you are about women. This may be news to you, but women are in fact human beings with thoughts and emotions, often more than men actually."

"Mmm." Draco tilted his glass from side to side, watching the pieces of ice move. "I was looking through your photos from Hogwarts."

Narcissa started to protest about the change of subject before she raised an eyebrow, looking curious and surprised. "Why would you do that? You couldn't possibly be interested in your mother's boring life."

"Two of the Aurors were going on about Astoria's mother. According to them her appearance and attitude did not match. Though I suppose _they_  think all of us horrible so it's hard to take their opinions for more than a grain of salt," he told her, watching her mouth twitch with amusement.

"So you care about Freya Greengrass but not your own mother? I'm wounded," she said, laughing lightly.

"If it helps your pain, it was Blaise who wanted to see what she looked like."

His mother rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you've all seen her many times growing up. How do you not take note of  _anything?_ And here you are accusing women of having empty minds."

Draco scoffed. "As I believed I had seen you many times growing up, mother. You came off incredibly different in the photo I was looking at."

"Well, yes I suppose you're right. I was definitely no Freya Krat in school I can assure you if that is who you are comparing to."

"You were friends."

"Friends? Oh no, Draco," she laughed, shaking her head. "I suppose I tried to be her friend and I spent time with her, but she didn't care to have friends. She was a bit nasty actually. She was also in the year above me. The closest thing she had to a friend was Joseph Nott, and we all know how that ended up," she said, clicking her tongue.

"No, we all do not know how that ended up," he said, rolling his eyes. "As we all are not gossiping women."

"Do not belittle women to me, a woman, Draco," Narcissa said shortly. "Besides, do not act as if men don't participate in gossip. You only call it something different, but it is still the same."

Draco entered his mother's mind impatiently, ignoring her attempts to block him. His mother was fine at Occlumency, but his Legilimency was better.

Narcissa Black rushed up next to Freya Krat as she confidently made were way through the halls, barely glancing down at Narcissa. "Black," she quipped, smirking at a nearby Ravenclaw who was making eyes at her. She winked at him and Narcissa shook her head in disgust. "Why do you entertain them? They have no respect for us," she ask, sniffing and looking at the boy distastefully.

"Oh darling Narcissa, the only people who have respect for  _us_  are ourselves," Freya said smoothly.

"My question still stands."

"It feels good to have power in some way. Power that doesn't come secondhand from a man that you have to be latched to in order to obtain it," Freya spit the last bit out, looking crossed.

"You don't have power over them. You're only feeding into their desires."

"Exactly. Their desires for  _me_. Which they will never have. Power, Narcissa. Learn it. Wield it. Use it."

"And what exactly is the _point_  of using it? What does "power" like that get me?"

"Nothing but a bit of pride for once in our unfortunate existences," Freya muttered, her hard expression turning to something polite and neutral as she passed a group of pure-blood men looking at them, her strut slowing to a more modest, but still confident stride.

"Our existences aren't miserable," Narcissa sighed. "You mustn't be so negative. You are just looking at what we  _don't_  have instead of what we _do_  have. Don't be ungrateful, especially you of all people. You will have more than one offer from great families offering their name to you."

"I of all people am well aware of that. I am paying for what I'm receiving, so I am allowed to complain about it all I'd like."

"Well, I have to pay the same and I am far less attitude ridden than you," Narcissa huffed, straightening her robes as she walked.

"I am not you, Black."

"You're right. You're better than me. You have a lot more options in family than I do. My parents inform me often."

"I'm better you in the fact that I'm not pathetic enough to state such a ridiculous thing out loud. You shouldn't admit or believe anyone better than you, especially not one of us," Freya replied, looking disgusted at Narcissa.

"It's a simple fact and as long as I can accept something I can change it," Narcissa told her confidently, unbothered by her look.

Freya snorted and kept walking, practically bouncing down the long flight of stairs.

"I'm not stupid. Or naive, Freya."

"I never said you were stupid, but I am quite sure you are more stupid than I am. However, you are incredibly naive."

"Is that so? And how have you come to that conclusion?"

"You're hopeful. You think we have it made. You think if you keep all of your business in check and land a decent husband then everything will be perfect. Your parents will be happy, your bloodline will stay perfect, and everything will be glamorous. You'll be on top of the world. What you don't understand is that after this? After all of the effort and worrying and trampling your self worth to the ground for some man who doesn't give a single shit about you and will never give a single shit about you? There's nothing after. It starts over again."

Narcissa looked away from Freya, focusing her gaze elsewhere while she looked slightly disturbed. "Well if you don't want this life then you should simply step down, move on, and stop taking opportunities from other girls who do want it."

Freya laughed. "I never said I didn't want it. I will have it, and I will step on every single miserable bitch on the way there if I have to." Freya spotted Lucius Malfoy, giving him a small, shy smile. "Because that's what we do isn't it? Ah. I believe Abraxas Malfoy is rather fond of my father. I wasn't too concerned with Malfoy before, but you are, and I am not above pettiness for the sake of pettiness."

Narcissa looked irritable, but didn't protest to her comments about going after Narcissa's desirable. "No, Narcissa. I will not step down. We are what we are, and there is no escaping it. There is no point in making it more difficult for myself than it has to be. So we will both do as we are told, and we will both end up miserable. We will both raise our children the same as we were raised, and we will raise our daughters to believe their whole world is about pleasing those men they kill themselves to impress but never do, and we will raise our sons to expect the world to bow at their feet and make them believe that they deserve to have the world bow at their feet. Our sons will see how we are treated by their fathers and they will pay it no mind because that's just the way it is, or perhaps they will have empathy for us, but only to turn around and do the same to their own wives because that's all they know, and we will allow it because that's just the way it is. Well, while I'm doing what I'm supposed to do, you can bet all you have that I will do it the best. Better than you and everyone else," Freya said, her voice strong. "As you are trying to do the same, Narcissa, but I advise you wipe that look of hope off of your face. There is nothing men are attracted to beating the life out of more than hope."

Narcissa sighed, looking at the ground now as she walked, shaking her head slowly. Freya shover her chin back up and glared at her. "Stop being pitiful," she snapped. "It's nauseating. We have the wives of the pigs to have those looks for us." Freya sneered at the brunette Gryffindor being trapped against the wall by her grinning boyfriend who giving Narcissa a concerned look. "They are not above us and they have no place to pity us and don't you dare give them an excuse to!"

Narcissa scowled in the direction of the Gryffindor and went back to walking confidently next to Freya. "I'm not being pitiful. Your negativity is exhausting."

"And your optimism is exhausting. Oh, don't look at him," Freya said, rolling her eyes at Narcissa's gaze towards Aldrich Greengrass.

Narcissa gave her a look and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not interested in him. I have hardly ever approached his parents. He just seems interesting, what people say about him. He seems intelligent."

"Men are cruel. Period. Intelligent cruel men are far more dangerous and harder to control than stupid cruel men. What people say about him seem to be true and you don't want to piss someone off who can mess up your storybook fantasy you have cooked up in your head. Focus on your pretty boy and touch up on your glamour charms for when you pour his tea wrong and settle for that. It's best to swim in familiar waters. Besides, my brother seems to like Greengrass, which means it's best to stay away from him," Freya told her smoothly before she caught up with Joseph Nott who held the classroom door for her as Narcissa continued to watch Aldrich curiously.

Draco found himself back looking at his mother in present time, her face angry. "Come now, mother. We were just getting to the good part where you were going to try to get in Greengrass's bed," he told her, smirking.

Narcissa puffed up angrily as shook her head. "Don't you dare show me such disrespect! I am your mother. I gave you life you spoiled, rotten man," she cried angrily, shoving him out of her space.

Draco ignored her dramatics and sat back, thinking of the memory and Freya's words to his mother.

_"Perhaps they will have empathy for us, but only to turn around and do the same to their own wives."_

Draco had always felt sadness for his mother and how she had suffered, but it was incredibly difficult to see her in her youth attempting to be positive about what awaited her. A cold, empty life.

_"I advise you wipe that look of hope off of your face. There is nothing men are attracted to beating the life out of more than hope."_

Draco shuddered, closing his eyes and his mother quieted, resting a hand on his arm in concern. The same concern she had always had for him and his father no matter what they had done, no matter what his father had done to her or no matter what failures of Draco's caused her to suffer herself.

Unconditional love.


	3. Mother's Day Retreat

**A Mother's Day Retreat**

original piece by Ninshadow

**April 1996**

It was dark times at Malfoy Manor. With Voldemort being a live in guest, one could only expect the dark aura around the manor. It would be Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts, this coming semester, and he was set with a task everyone thought he'd fail. Narcissa tried her best to comfort her son, but she also had her own fears about the coming school year. He had came home early for Easter break, mostly because of his anxiety.

She was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her husband, was no doubt with fellow death eaters, probably trying to make up for his failed mission. Hearing a quiet knock on her door, Narcissa quickly got up and wrapped her dressing gown around herself.

When she opened the door, Narcissa saw Draco waiting in the hallway, shuffling nervously. Her alarms went off in her head and she went into momma bear mode.  
"Draco, my son! Come inside!" She said as she ushered Draco into her rooms.

Draco smiled shyly, "I'm alright, mother. I just wanted to wish you happy mother's day."

Narcissa jumped, "That's today? Goodness! With how times are now, I seemed to have forgot!"

Draco led her to the sofa by fireplace, lighting it with a wave of his wand. Once they were seated, Draco clapped his hands. An elf appeared before them.

"Yes, master Malfoy?" The elf asked, bowing low.

"Bring me the breakfast I prepared, please, Tibby?" Draco asked kindly.

The elf bowed again, it's nose almost brushing the ground. "At once, sir!" With a pop, the elf was gone.  
Almost as soon as it left, another pop sounded, signaling the elfs return.

The elf laid out a small feast on the table in front of Narcissa and Draco, smiling kindly at them. After everything was set up, it took a bow and popped out once more.

Looking at the food before her, Narcissa felt all the love that Draco was portraying. There were all her favourite dishes, laid out in front of her.

"Oh Draco," She said in awe, "You made this all... for me?"

"Of course, mother, it is your day after all." Draco smiled sheepishly, "I mean, the elves did help a bit.."

Narcissa let out a laugh, feeling more happy than she should, given their living situation. She handed Draco a plate, and together they ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

After they were done with breakfast, Draco fished something out of his pocket, looking nervous again. He flicked his wand, turning the small parcel to it's original size. Handing it over to his mother, he looked hesitant, like he wasn't sure he should be giving it to her.

Narcissa took the wrapped gift, turning it over in her hands. The paper itself was beautiful, it was wrapped with delicate hands, she smiled fondly at the package. Slowly, she opened it. Inside, was the most breathtaking necklace she's ever seen. She knew Draco had it made specifically for her. It was white gold, with a delicate black diamond as the main focus. She reached out to take it out of the box, when Draco suddenly stopped her.

"It's not just a necklace... it's a portkey. Mother, let's leave this place together and go to France, like you've always wanted. I've... already got a place set up. We could go into hiding until after the war, just me and you."

Narcissa looked up at Draco, her eyes wide. He would leave, just like that? She thought he was loyal to his father and Voldemort.

"Draco, what about your father? Or the Dark Lord?" She asked, unsure of what her son would say.

"My father has messed up too many times, it's not safe for us here mother. If we stay any longer I'll have to get the mark, you know that. If we leave now, they can't follow us. We won't have to worry about anything, I've enough money to last us for years in my bag." He scowled slightly, thinking about how much his father wanted Draco to serve the dark Lord, knowing that if Draco fails his mission, they'll all be killed.

Watching his emotions, Narcissa decided. Leaving would be the best way to keep Draco safe, and his safety was her to priority.

Suddenly, Lucius came in, looking weak. He was shaking slightly, and he had blood on his face. Worried, Narcissa ran to him.

"Lucius! What's happened? Are you okay?"

Draco shifted the package he held behind his back, trying not to let his father see it.

"I'm alright, Narcissa. The Dark Lord only gives out punishment when it's deserved." He sighed, and sat in the chair opposite Draco.

Narcissa sat on the couch next to Draco again.

"Lucius, we need to leave. We aren't safe in our own house."

"We're perfectly safe, Narcissa, I understand your concerns, but after Draco's initiation our family will once again be in our Lords favor." He then smiled proudly at Draco.

"He is just a boy, Lucius! We can't just hand him to The Dark Lord! Let's run away, all of us, he won't be able to find us, we can get through this war without death!" She all but screamed, clutching Draco's hand as she talked.

"Our Lord has requested Draco personally, Narcissa. He will do what is right for our family. There's no room for disagreement, this will happen tonight." Lucius sat up straight as he said this, showing that he was the authority here.

After a minute of Narcissa watching Lucius, she knew he wouldn't change his mind. She looked at Draco, their hands still clasped. "Do it."

Draco looked a Lucius, with a smile so bright and cheerful, it didn't fit the current mood. "Goodbye, father." Was all Draco said, as he reached into the package and held the necklace.

Before Lucius could react, they were gone.


End file.
